


《月下有鱼》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.是篇怪里怪气的人鱼梗短打2.时间线被作者吃掉了3. 我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 31





	1. 《月下美鱼》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.是篇怪里怪气的人鱼梗短打   
> 2.时间线被作者吃掉了   
> 3\. 我流OOC，慎

“我活了二十六年，”死之外科医生阴沉着脸说到，“第一次知道自己原来是条鱼。” 

伟大航路，奇迹航路，一切经验和道理在此都没有用武之地，所以人也可能在一觉之后发现自己变成人鱼……个鬼啦！ 

罗对着自己的鱼尾反复确认，面色黑的像锅底，然而他腰部以下的结构赫然已与人类不同是显而易见的事实，就连草帽小子都能一眼看清。 

“呀，真是吓了我一跳，原来特拉仔还会变成鱼。” 

“比起变成，”罗宾笑眯眯的瞧着罗鱼尾上的蓝金色鳞片，“说是觉醒应该会更合理，你的祖上有人鱼血脉呢，特拉男君。” 

如此，一锤定音。 

传说伟大航路里的月亮喜欢恶作剧，被月光照耀到的人有一定可能发生奇怪的变异（是返祖，罗宾纠正），而什么时候变回去也全看月亮的心情。这话乍听起来荒诞不经的紧，然而真发生的时候却也没人有招，罗和罗宾想了五六七个办法又一一否决，而从旁围观许久的路飞把最后一口肉咽进嘴里，站起来一敲掌心，“嘛，总之就是，特拉仔变成了鱼——” 

“所以我刚刚和妮可当家说的东西你还不是一点没听。” 

罗意外返祖成了人鱼，连果实能力都被渴水的本能压制下去，海水倒是不怕了，ROOM却也开不了了，没有由来的烦躁在他的胸腔里充塞，然而草帽小子一无所觉，一边围着罗打转一边喋喋不休，满眼都是看见新奇生物的欣喜。 

“变成鱼的话食谱会变吗，现在会想吃面包吗，梅干呢？”路飞说这，忽然伸出手臂把罗整个打横抱起，“凑近看的话果然很漂亮唉，特拉仔的尾巴！” 

他说着，居然还很自然的摸了上去。 

几乎是同一瞬间，应激过度的罗下意识的就开始炸鳞。 

路飞的手掌比旁人来的温热，而覆满鳞片的鱼尾则带着海水般湿滑的凉意，尾鳍更是会因为无处着力而不安的上下拍打，罗这会儿被路飞抱在怀里，上下不着，不得不用胳膊环住草帽小子的脖子，只觉得自己的呼吸几乎都喷在了路飞敞开的衣领里。 

该死……罗无力的想到，这真是比德岛被抱扛滚打了一路还要屈辱。 

明明不是第一次接触人鱼，路飞却还是一副兴奋过头的模样，眼睛亮晶晶的，像是得了食的活泼小狗，一边摸还一边试图把罗抱去船上的水缸。 

“草帽当家……”他把脸闷在路飞颈边，轻言细语。 

“唉？” 

“放我下来。” 

“拒绝——我还没摸够呢。” 

路飞说着，手上的动作变本加厉，几乎是要从罗的腰腹往下摸，闹的本不应具备神经的鱼尾都好像具备了独立的生命，罗被他摸的脸红，还没来得及反应就不慎另一桩惨剧。 

“……咦？” 

“……你！” 

罗在路飞面前素来失灵的警报器这会儿终于作响了一回，体长已而超过一米九一的男性人鱼一个挣扎跃出草帽小子的怀抱，脸色绯红的很有些壮丽，“你——” 

到底有没有常识？！ 

罗想这样骂，却又想起自己现在已经变成了人鱼，而草帽小子本就神经大条，了解人类的生理常识显然已经很不容易，而要了解鱼类…… 

罗医生下意识的叹出了上了贼船之后第一万八千口气。 

罗医生一头扎进了海里。 

“呀……鱼尾巴原来还能被手指摸进去？” 

特拉仔恼羞成怒跳了海，饶是未来的海贼王也只能望洋兴叹，草帽小子难得安静的坐在船舷边上，晃着腿看罗在水中游弋。 

“要是布鲁克在就好了，”路飞笑着说道，“就能告诉我拉布游起来是不是也是这样了。” 

罗潜游的水面浮出了一串泡泡。 

月亮浮上海面的时候路飞来船边喊他吃饭，一声特拉仔拖得老长，倒叫人分不清是在喊人还是撒娇，罗从水里浮上来，仰着头看船舷上的路飞，月色下的外科医生还是那副白皮黑眼圈的模样，瞳孔倒是现出点儿动人心魄的金，乍看上去，这景象倒还真有点像小美人鱼。 

路飞坐在船舷上晃他的小腿，胳膊一伸就把餐盘递到了罗的面前，前七武海也不跟他客气，飘在水面吃饭团，仿佛就要和海水融为一体。 

“我说特拉仔，”路飞歪着头看他吃饭，也不知道是馋他的饭还是馋他的人，晦暗的夜色里他少见的没有在笑，浑圆的一双眼睛居然也能那样锐利逼人，“你还要待在水里嘛？” 

“啊……”罗很自然的接话，有点闹不明白路飞的意思，闹腾的路飞他见惯了，安静的路飞却没什么法子，更何况一个皱着眉像是思考的路飞，草帽小子怎会顾虑别人？ 

“特拉仔难道讨厌我吗？” 

“……怎么可能。” 

“那为什么不上船呢？”路飞看着他，眼睛依然是那副亮晶晶的模样，罗张了张嘴还没说话，就又被路飞的下一个问句堵住了回答，“为什么不跟上我呢？” 

跟上你？ 

罗在心里发问，不自觉地有点想笑，然而想笑之余又有些发苦，说出这种问题的路飞明明什么都不懂啊。 

“……跟上你就有目的地嘛？” 

“什么啊，”结果路飞居然又笑了起来，依然是大大咧咧的那种，令人想起德雷斯罗萨盛放的向日葵田，他拍拍腿站上船舷，姿态足以在万军中开路，“那种事怎样都好，可不出发的话哪里都到不了啊！” 

哪里都到不了啊。 

明明是个什么都不懂的孩子，为什么却总会令人想到太阳？罗的人生由尸体堆成的国境线作为开局，而路飞却要靠着一个桶环游世界，罗望向太阳的时候就会想到落日沉没时的残忍，而路飞却只要一片孤舟的庇佑，他不是不在乎前方的风浪，而是他更在乎此分此秒，他只要现在。 

草帽永远不会一片孤舟。 

他在黑夜深处独身走了十六年整，直走到自己也终于能毫无阻碍地藏匿其中，仇恨和痛苦是麻痹知觉的良药，足以让人不去深想那些鲜血淋漓的事情，但是其他东西，却也同样没法深想。 

他不能让不想让其他人参与他的过去，然而路飞却总要拒绝他的’好心’，他的计划在他的面前永远一败涂地。 

他本该是活在过去与黑夜中的复仇者，可路飞却偏要阳光万丈的从他身旁的崎岖小道路过，他们的交集本该只有那样微末到卑微的一点，但橡胶人却只是咧出一个灿烂的笑容对他伸出手臂，全不顾他背后是海水还是淤泥，他对他伸手，如同拥抱亲爱的，久别的恋人。 

他看不见那些围成牢笼的铁栏啊。 

“……草帽当家。” 

“啊？” 

“谢谢你。” 

“……啊？” 

人鱼没有答话，却在月色下猛然跃上甲板，修长的鱼尾拍开透明的海水，金属的光泽在他蓝色尾鳞上一闪而过，如梦似幻，璨如星火。 

而要到次日晨起，鱼尾重蜕回人类的双腿，而果实能力重新恢复的时刻，罗才会有点恍然的意识到，他已而又被路飞救下一命。


	2. 《月下惨鱼》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.续接《月下美鱼》的人鱼梗短打，时间线依然被作者吃了  
> 2.是车，但是是很不常规的车，涉及体内受精的鱼类的生理常识和失禁，十分不建议观看  
> 3\. 真的不建议观看！要是看了被雷到的话别说我没提醒！！！

在跟路飞稳定交往后的某天，罗又一次被月亮返成了鱼。 

彼时的罗刚洗完澡，浑身上下也就裹了一条浴巾，然而就在他刚坐到床沿边上准备擦干头发的时候月光照到了他的脚踝，于是悲剧就这么来了。 

先是两腿不受控制的并拢，再是腿缝从脚踝开始消弭无形，足骨化作尾鳍，鳞片覆上皮肤，不过转瞬，自腰部以下的人类结构，又双叒叕，变成了鱼。 

一声大叫响彻夜空。 

“草帽当家……”罗头痛的捂着路飞的嘴，却也实在不好出言责怪，毕竟一推门就发现自家恋人变做人鱼，对普通人来讲是惊吓，对路飞来讲却是惊喜，但不管怎样总是惊字打头，叫出声也还算得上合理。 

路飞被他捂着嘴，面对他不准再叫的威胁也只是胡乱点头，全不像真的有听的模样，一双黑漆漆的圆圆眼倒是亮堂，看着可爱又可气，真诚的能倒出你自己的影。路飞在他的手掌底下呜呜着不知想说些什么，末了倒是在罗的掌心里呼了一层湿气，说不好是鼻息还是口水。罗有点嫌弃的松手，干脆得在路飞肩上抹了两把，有点自暴自弃的说道，“摸吧，上次没摸够，我替你说。” 

“唉嘿嘿，”路飞笑着把罗带到床上，大抵是因为得了罗的首肯而有了余裕，这一次路飞的动作不比先前急躁，反而专注的让罗有种上了解剖台的错觉，草帽小子的手从他的尾鳍开始，一点点摸过构成支撑的柔韧骨架和折叠着的柔软薄膜，古怪的不安让罗的尾巴不受控的弹跳了两下，却又被路飞眼疾手快的按住，“不怕不怕，”草帽小子笑嘻嘻的安抚着属于自己的漂亮大鱼，顺着蓝金色的鳞片反复抚摸着罗强壮的鱼尾，凉滑的同时又带有温和的热度，又伴着他心上人的呼吸一起一伏。 

“真的好舒服。”路飞赞叹着，又凑过去讨罗的亲吻，橡胶人的便利在草帽小子这种黏糊糊的脾性下实在好用，明明手还在自己的尾巴上作乱，吻却能毫无阻碍地送到自己唇边，罗顺从的张口，将路飞的舌头和那些暧昧的情意一同卷入，草帽小子浑身上下都体温偏高，尝起来都像是热热的一团，亲久了容易晕头，甚至会错觉那些带着盐味的汗水都有些甜腻。 

“特拉仔好香啊，”路飞说着，颇有些好奇的让手指滑过罗鱼尾上的鳍条，这些柔软的附着角质从罗的腰线往下流畅生长，摸起来却又不会坚硬到把手掌划破，罗天性里趋利避害的那部分在他的脑中尖叫着让他避开，然而对路飞的信任和对鱼类躯体的生疏又把他强留在此，草帽小子眼里的珍重是他今生过不去的坎坷，在那样真诚专注的眼神面前，世上根本没有能够用来抵御的心。 

“路飞……”他有点忍不住，下意识的叫了路飞的名字，而草帽小子含混的应着声舔他的脖颈，似乎有让撩人的火焰进一步烧灼下去的意图。 

“路飞……”罗想出言拒绝，却又没法真狠下心，他的手掌擦过路飞的胸膛，又因为那硕大疤痕的触感而着迷，死之外科医生手里送出的死人不少，然而活人更多，而所有这些人里路飞恐怕是最特别最特别的那个，交叉成十字的伤疤耀武扬威的盘踞在他的胸口，每一道缝合的线都由他亲手拉扯，或许早在那个时候，他就已经不慎把自己的性命连同爱恨一起，缝进了草帽小子的生命。 

“呜……”他情不自禁的呻吟出声，却又说不清到底是因为被吮吸纹身的快感还是因为又一次沉进了过去的回忆。 

“特拉仔——”路飞拖长了声音喊他，额头抵着额头，眼睛对着眼睛，手指却在他胸上要命的两点反复按压，“能做吗？” 

“……开始之后再提问，你以前有这么恶劣吗，草帽当家。” 

“呀，但是不知道要从哪里开始嘛，”路飞笑着咬了咬罗的乳尖，“从上次摸进去的地方？” 

“……”这个问题罗不想回答的紧，一提就会想起当初的惨剧，然而现在两人的关系早已变质，稳定交往到就差结婚，该做的不该做的早都做了彻底（第一次还是自己主动，罗郁卒的想到，然后就被一点不留的吃了个干净）。 

“对……”他最后说道，深吸了口气让自己躺平，“这幅身体还是第一次，对我温柔一点啊，草帽当家。”他说着，颇为情趣的眨了眨眼睛。 

“交给我吧！”草帽小子信心十足的答道，手指飞快的朝着泄殖腔的入口移去。 

罗的内心突然警铃大作，草帽小子，他后知后觉的想到，好像完全不懂鱼类的生理常识啊！ 

但是晚了。 

彻底晚了。 

松口的瞬间路飞的手指已经侵入了泄殖腔内，好死不死还是走的生殖道，罗想说点什么又被残存的羞耻心阻隔，在想出办法之前就已经被摸进了甬道深处。 

“好滑……但是比平时要冷。”完全意识不到罗的窘迫的路飞坦坦荡荡的火上浇油，灵活的手指在罗的生殖道内旋转着打探，另一只手却还不停的在尾巴上摸来摸去，而罗此刻却已顾不上再多说些什么，鱼类生殖道的敏感实在超乎他的想象，仿佛光是简单的触碰都能激起痉挛，作为人类的本能让他不受控的想要夹紧双腿，然而鱼类的躯体却又没有腿让他去夹，无法自控又无法逃避的感觉让罗不自觉地挺起腰身，掐着路飞肩膀的手指几乎就要抓破他的外衣。 

好辛苦……罗想着，因为不想出声而紧抓着路飞的肩膀忍耐，只觉得被插入的感觉已经被这副身体放大到了不可思议，内壁被摩擦着生出层叠快感，连带着泄殖腔周围的软鳞都在不由自主的翕张，把主人紧张而的心境暴露的彻底。然而路飞实在是没有良心，进入的同时还要好奇的去按泄殖腔周围的位置，“好胀的样子，特拉仔没关系嘛？” 

当然有关系！ 

“继……续……”罗从牙缝里咬处字来，只想着早忍完早好，路飞倒是听话，只按着他说的继续顶撞起来，罗的胳膊揽着他的脖子，身体伴着交合在床铺上不断的移动，被单被他的肩胛骨蹭的起皱，尾鳍也因为接连的快感而铺张开来，有点太爽了，罗想，细密的快感电流般的在神经间游走，是仿佛连尾鳞都要立起的程度，但是医生的常识又教他清醒，橡胶人枪弹不入，却容易被刀片割伤，而他的鳞片边缘薄却坚硬，极有可能弄伤路飞的身体。 

这个认知让他有点想躲，然而体内被整个侵占的感觉实在太舒服，路飞黏黏糊糊吻他的乳尖胸膛，时不时还会耀武扬威的上下牙齿，罗被他咬的有点疼又点痒，却又忍不住想让路飞在自己里面进的更深，更…… 

难以言喻的饱胀感突然从生殖道内泛出，罗几乎是在眨眼间就被逼出了呜咽，路飞干进去的是他的生殖道，敏感自不必说，但是这也就带来了一个更加糟糕的问题，他根本不能…… 

“路，路飞……”罗被生理的本能涨的难受，然而话刚吐出口就又被激烈的顶撞堵成破碎的呻吟，身体里面涨到不可思议，连带着眼前的景色都变成花白的一片，脊骨绷得挺直，好像再一施力就会断掉，然而声音却不受控得变得甜腻，连喘息里都带了媚至骨髓的荡意。 

路飞的汗水顺着额角滴上他的脸颊，湿湿的，男孩年轻的声线被性事浸润的低沉沙哑，以至于说出的字句都像就贴在耳边，“特拉仔里面好热情，和平时不一样，感觉更软了，而且好像会追着我跑一样！” 

废话！罗想骂，却又忍不住得在路飞接连不断的操干下难耐的摆动着尾巴，他不敢用力，怕伤到路飞，又不敢真的让脑海里那根承载快感的线真的断掉，体内的饱胀延续到体外，又延续到他从不停转的思维，本应外翻构成性器的生殖道被强行当作容纳的地方反复入侵，带来的快感却又本能的催促着他尽快勃起，两相矛盾的事情在一具肉体内残忍的拉锯，又涨又酸，又觉得被快感撑的想吐，交合处的水声响得比平时更盛，直闹得他下半身因为没有间断的神经反射抽搐不停。 

太糟糕了，真的太糟糕了，快感的浪潮已而卷成海啸，然而罗却又被人鱼的躯体钉死在只有方寸的床上，无处可逃，无处可躲，甚至没有夹紧闭拢的可能，他只能睁着眼一遍遍看着路飞将自己楔进他的体内，草帽小子已经做出了动物般的本性，根本就是在死命得往他体内挤，橡胶的膨胀率本就比海绵体更高，此刻更是把罗的生殖道撑了个满满当当，想要出去，想要释放，然而又想要更多更多的快感，就像是被迫吃进巨轮的小小溪流，不甘不愿，却还是得呈上最柔软的内里。 

路飞汗湿的黑发，路飞圆而亮的眼睛，路飞喷在他耳侧的鼻吸，路飞肌肉匀称的小臂，路飞侵占他的样子，路飞在喘息间舔唇的样子，路飞啃咬他胸膛时发丝蹭过他皮肤的触感，路飞…… 

“别哭别哭——” 

路飞的声音。 

罗茫然的眨着眼，感到路飞的舌突然从胸膛移到了眼角，草帽小子在性爱中速来爱舔他的纹身和唇，眼角反倒不是他热衷的位置，但他刚刚说的话…… 

自己，哭了？ 

嗯？ 

被一句话点醒的罗瞬间反应到自己的处境，原本无意识淌出的泪水一下子涌得更加泛滥，他眼泪掉的太狠，连到路飞都有一瞬慌神，然而本就习惯了疯狂快感的身体根本禁不住路飞的’体贴’，他居然一边强忍着抽插的冲动一边拍自己的背？！ 

哄孩子嘛？！如果不是嗓子已经叫的快要哑了，罗觉得自己一定会这么吼出来的。 

路飞的东西撑得他难受，生生卡在临界点的感觉更是让他想要昏厥，身体里面涨的厉害也湿的厉害，而路飞的玩意儿又在里面堵着害他连出都出不来，罗心底恨得没边，最后干脆一抹眼泪抓起路飞的肩膀，在他耳边吼道，“动！” 

路飞得令，当下也不再顾忌，他这个人信任伙伴信任到了盲目，即使不了解原因也没有关系，罗说动，他就动，卯足了劲往罗已而被折磨到泛酸的生殖道里撞，每一次都那么用力，甚至给了罗他每进一次都在张大一分的羞耻错觉，他的上半身抖的厉害，尾巴却像尾真正的鱼一样痉挛不断，快感过了头，反变成和痛苦交织的折磨，泪流干了，嗓子哑了，身体的控制权也拱手让人了，最后只给自己一副孤零零的骨架，连到心也没有——他的心恐怕早被这小猴子摸去吃了罢。 

路飞做得用力，连到黑漆漆的眼都好像泛了红，肩胛处的肌肉随着每一次抽插而起落不断，要是再添上一对翅膀，恐怕能就着这个姿势，带着他一起原地飞走。 

罗被他捣得失控，叫声也再受不住，路飞倒是温柔，一边干一边还要拥他入怀，拥抱甜蜜无疑，然而却又因为贴得过近将罗的生殖道侵犯的更为彻底，说不清道不明的难受感从体内奔流而出，像是想要射精却又得被迫忍住，每一根敏感的神经都在欢愉的颤动，每一处自制的闸门仿佛都要失控。 

“……！！！” 

罗突然紧张起来，挣扎着想要推开路飞，然而草帽小子抱他抱的太紧，橡胶的胳膊甚至都打上了圈，罗就像是被他包装好的大型礼物，不用拆都能被玩弄的彻底。 

出来了…… 

罗绝望的闭眼，根本无力再说些什么，他的生殖道被路飞堵的完全，根本没有给其他出来的余地，然而一条道出不来的便有另一条道要走，清澈透明的液体断断续续的从他鱼尾上唯一的入口处落出，又混近他先前泌出的黏润体液里。 

“呜……”罗本就因为快感而泛红的面颊又一次染上更深的绯色，失禁带来的可怕难堪几乎将他整个人淹没，源源不断的酸软感觉混着远胜高潮的快意爽得他几乎想要蜷起脚趾逃避——但他现在没有脚趾，他现在连腿都没有，他只能继续在路飞怀里承受快感的折磨。 

只能希望路飞没有发现了……罗绝望的想着，然而草帽小子偏偏连这点微末的希望都不肯给他，极度的羞耻当中他又听见路飞的声音，轻轻快快好似在笑，黏糊糊的男孩又一次亲了亲他的嘴角，更加用力的捣弄起他脆弱的甬道，“特拉仔总算射出来啦，跟人鱼做爱好不习惯，总感觉你没有爽到！” 

他说着，这才在罗已经敏感到根本承受不了的生殖道内射了出来。 

不行了，被快感折磨到几乎脱水的罗在体内被精液灌满的同时羞愤又气绝想到，如果下次再变成鱼，那么绝对，绝对不能再和这小鬼做爱！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是查了老多鱼类生理常识后挤牙膏挤出来的超雷车车，希望能够让知名不具的某位太太感到满意——太太我喜欢你啊呜呜呜 
> 
> 全文4000+，以上。 
> 
> 附赠事后小段子一则： 
> 
> “跟人鱼做爱果然好累——”路飞说着往床上一摊，整个人立马躺成大字，“特拉仔也这么觉得吧，感觉你都没怎么爽到！” 
> 
> 怎么办，疲惫到想要就床晕倒却又因为依然残存体内的细微快感而无法入眠的死之外科医生闻言恨恨的想到，到底要怎么忍才能让他不想对自家恋人（兼未来海贼王）上伽马刀！ 
> 
> 再附赠不靠谱鱼类生理常识若干： 
> 
> 大体来说，鱼类的繁殖方式分为卵生，胎生，卵胎生三种，而受精方式则是体内和体外两种，因为跟以体外受精为受精方式的雄鱼做的话实在没什么搞头（因为这种就是雄鱼的生殖系统产生精子，然后通过生殖道-泄殖腔的路径排出体外喷到雌鱼以同种方式预先排出的卵子上就完了，很没趣对吧【？），所以无良作者就变态的选择了体内受精的雄性鱼类作为参考……总之鱼类的话，虽然泄殖腔是一个口，但是这一个口连接的通路并不止一条，以体内受精的雄鱼为例，从泄殖腔这个入口往内会有两条通路，一条连接排泄系统，一条连接生殖系统，而体内受精的雄鱼跟人类一样也是有阴茎的，只是结构和人类完全不同，没有海绵体，勃起也是靠淋巴液而非血液，正常情况下是内翻在泄殖腔内的生殖道里的，交配的时候才会膨胀外翻。无法理解的话可以把这些鱼类的阴茎想像一个细细长长的塑料袋，而勃起的时候就是将这个袋子从底部往外捅出去这样～ 
> 
> 所以，因为这篇中的路飞日罗日的是生殖道，受限于鱼类生理结构的罗自然也就，在被带上情绪之后，被迫的，无法勃起orz 
> 
> 至于文中写鱼类生殖道比人类直肠肠道更敏感这个我没有考据过（实在查不到鱼类交配到底有没有快感真的不是我的错，不过据说会因为快感而做爱的生物只有人类和海豚两种，所以我猜这点在现实中应该是不靠谱的），之所以这么设定是因为之前了解到男变女的变性手术里就是用阴茎表皮重构的阴道，换言之就是阴茎表皮具有足够充分的神经体会快感，因此这篇里就把这点沿用了下来……希望罗医生能原谅我…… 
> 
> 同样没有考据过的是橡胶和海绵体的膨胀率哪个更高，主要是因为海绵体到底是人体结构，受激素和血液流速影响太大，应该没人专门去研究这玩意儿的膨胀系数到底是多少……不过反正小王是天底下独一份的橡胶人，所以我们有理由相信膨胀率肯定是小王高【？ 
> 
> 最后是关于文中带到的失禁部分，之所以这么写是因为觉得小王会是那种完全不了解鱼类生理结构的小朋友（他应该只了解怎么吃233），所以就很擅自的让小王把对人类生理常识的理解套到了人鱼身上，也就是’射了才等于爽到’这样简单粗暴的逻辑链，但是这一回人鱼罗的阴茎根本无法外翻，射精也受阻，所以小王就很单纯觉得罗是一直没爽到……直到罗体内另一个位置失守小王才觉得’啊，可以停下了’这样并最终结束这一场漫长的doi……并且还在事后觉得，‘原来雄性人鱼就是直接在体内射精的啊’这样…… 
> 
> 妈的越说越觉得罗医生惨……但是拉不下脸给小王科普这么变态的常识到底怪谁呢_(√ ζ ε:)_

**Author's Note:**

> 是一篇作者也不知道该怎么描述的突发短打2333是一直在正经与不正经之间摇摆不定的故事2333   
> 以及，为了防止有和路飞一样不了解鱼类生理常识【所以说为什么要了解这个……的孩子，特别解释一下，鱼尾巴上能被摸进去的地方，当然只有泄殖腔_(√ ζ ε:)_   
> 是被一无所知的纯洁孩子一无所觉的侵犯了呢，特拉仔君_(√ ζ ε:)_   
> 全文2000+，以上。


End file.
